I've Got Your Number
by ShilohX
Summary: Dean and Sam have intense phone sex with a surprise ending! Slash, cock rings, nipple clamps, twelve inch dildo, orgasm denial, angel porn.


Title: I've Got Your Number  
Author: ShilohX  
Pairing: Dean/Sam, Dean/Sam/Castiel

Rating: M  
Warning: Slash, phone sex, cock rings, nipple clamps, twelve inch dildo, orgasm denial, threesome, double penetration, angel porn.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean, Sam or Castiel. The things I would do if I did! Mmmm...  
Summary: Dean and Sam have intense phone sex with a surprise ending! Slash, cock rings, nipple clamps, twelve inch dildo, orgasm denial, angel porn.  
A/N: Written for Snowkitten76 who propositioned me to write extremely dirty phone sex between Dean and Sam in exchange for a donation to World Wildlife Foundation. I've never written phone sex before but I decided to go for it. I really got into it and the boys were having so much fun Castiel demanded to get in on the action! XOXOX Shi

**I've Got Your Number**

Dean looked down at the digital display on his phone the time was 7:59. He had told Sam to call him at 8:00. He shifted a little and watched as the display changed and his phone started to ring in his ear piece. "How did it go with the coeds today, Sammy?"

Sam heard the steel edge in Dean's voice. He knew if he pushed Dean's buttons on this hot spot things could get intense and he loved intense. A naughty grin curved his lips as he answered, "I spent most of the day with Amber. She was the victim's roommate."

"Amber, huh, let me take a shot at this. She was tall, athletic build, long blond hair, apple size tits and heart shaped ass. She was upset over her friend getting her heart ripped out by a fucking werewolf and needed to be comforted. Did you comfort her, Sammy? Did you touch her?" Dean's voice had gone soft and deep. Sam knew from experience that this was Dean at his most dangerous a powder keg of passion and intensity ready to explode. He was already hard from anticipating Dean's reaction.

"Uh, I may have touched her hair. You know, just to tuck her hair behind her ear while she was crying. Then, I might have squeezed her shoulder and upper arm just to comfort her. I sorta hugged her too as I was leaving. She looked like she needed one" Sam answered in a halting uneven tone sure to set Dean off.

"I see and did your thumb just happen to brush across her breast while you were comforting her? Did you lean in and kiss away her tears as you hugged her good bye? Tell me Sam, do you think she's ever let anyone fuck her tight little heart shaped ass? Do you think she wanted you to?" Dean's eyes had turned to glowing orbs of green glass not allowing any emotion to show through. He knew exactly what Sammy was doing. They had played this game before.

"If I went back there tonight, she'd give me her ass cherry and anything else I wanted." Sam sat back on the bed and waited for the explosion.

"Strip, now." Dean commanded his voice still impossibly soft and low.

Sam shivered in anticipation and pulled his clothes off recklessly flinging them to the corner of the hotel room. "What do you want me to do now, Dean?" He whispered softly loving the blue tooth ear piece that made it seem Dean was whispering into his ear.

"Go to your duffel bag. On the very botton, there is a leather case. Get it out and carry it to the bed." Dean paused here for a moment,"Now open the side zipper compartment and get out the nipple clamps with the connecting chain and the leather cock ring. Put the cock ring on first." a short pause,"Now put on the nipple clamps. Keep the case within easy reach and get on the bed on your hands and knees. I think you need to be reminded just who you belong to Sammy. Your body is mine." Dean's voice was velvet over steel. His eyes glittered darkly as he thought about what he was going to make Sammy do.

"I know, Dean, I belong to you, only to you." The words caught in his throat and his red throbbing cock leaked precome as he positioned himself on the bed with cock ring and nipple clamps in place. He loved how he and Dean could wind each other up like this. Every single time it happened he felt like he was going to break apart in the most amazing way.

"You are not allowed to touch your cock, Sammy. I know you want to but you don't deserve to. Honestly, I should make you stay just like that on all fours, cock leaking, ass in the air just begging to be fucked. I should make you stay that way for the rest of the night. Maybe it would make you think twice about flirting and touching when you're already owned." Dean chuckled darkly.

"Please, Dean, I need..." Sam choked out afraid he had pushed too hard and Dean really was going to leave him hard and hungry for he rest of the night.

"Oh, I know exactly what you need, Sammy, and it's not a blond coed. What you need is my monster cock buried deep in your ass. I seem to remember the last time I had my cock shoved all the way inside you, you were cooing like a baby. Pull the nipple clamp chain now, Sammy. Tug it hard!" Dean commanded.

Sam yanked the chain and gasped into the ear piece. Dean smiled darkly and palmed himself through his jeans. "Put two fingers in your mouth and soak them." Dean could hear the sucking sounds as Sam complied and his cock twitched in his jeans. "Have you got them slick and wet, Sammy?" Dean's voice was still low and soft and Sam could feel his aching prick surge against his belly full, thick and hot at the sound of it. "I want you to fuck yourself open like you are getting ready to take my cock. I want you to shove your fingers in hard and deep, now!"

The words sent blood rushing under Sam's skin. His face turned pink as his cock leaked steadily, aching to be touched. Sam whimpered as he shoved his fingers in deep. His muscled clench on them and he moaned like he was dying. He wished Dean was here watching him take his fingers. He knew that would make Dean go fucking crazy with lust.

"You must look so damn hot right now, Sammy. On all fours on the bed, your hot fucking body on display while you fuck open your hot ass for me with your fingers." Dean palmed himself harder through his jeans cause damn, the mental image he had was nuclear hot.

Sam knew if Dean was here right now he'd be fucking him like a wild stallion. Dean loved to fuck him on every available surface wherever they were, indoors or out and Sam loved being fucked by Dean. It was the ideal win win situation. But this, Sam thought, this just might break him.

Sam moaned, flash of heat surged all through him as Dean continued. "Push them both in, all the way, wanna hear you moan. I wanna hear you take it, Sammy. You filthy little slut."

Sam pushed in. It was tight, so fucking tight and he wondered for a moment if he could actually get them all the way in. He pushed in to the second knuckle and it almost hurt, but it felt incredibly good too. Finally, he got them all the way in, and he groaned, low and raspy at the feel of his own slick fingers all the way inside him. He felt so fucking dirty doing this to himself, wonders how much it would turn Dean on to actually see it, wonders how much it's turning him on to _hear it_.

"Oh yeah," Dean purred deeply in his ear, "I'll bet that feels fucking amazing, doesn't it? So damn tight and hot inside you, I don't know how you manage to stay so tight as hard and as often as I fuck you. Now slide your fingers out like a good boy, slow, almost all the way out, Sammy."

"Oh, God, Dean." Sam gasped out.

"Yeah. That's it. Knew you'd love it. Such a cock slut, Sammy." Dean's voice went even lower, "Bet you wish it was me, don't you? Tell me."

"Yes. I wish it was you, Dean." Sam groaned, whole body trembling against the urge to push his fingers back inside, quick and deep. "I want it to be you. I want your huge cock shoved deep inside me. Please, Dean."

"You miss my cock, don't you, Sammy?" Dean's voice was silk and sin, against Sam's ear. "Push your fingers back in, nice and slow."

It was sweet torture shoving his fingers in slow but Sam had to obey Dean. He moaned soft and low. The sound carried to Dean and he smiled wickedly.

"You're loving it aren't you, my big cock whore, twisting on your own fingers, moaning and begging and needing. There are so many things I could make you do. Imagine the possibilities." Dean chuckled his eyes going black with lust.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Dean." The words were cracked, broken, and Sam thought he might die from the amount of hot that Dean's being at this moment. Sam moaned out hard, fingers buried deep, everything so hot, body squeezed tight.

"Yeah. Like that. Now, do it again, nice and slow, and if you moan pretty enough, maybe I'll let you pick up the pace a little." Sam breathed out in a high, begging sound, did as he was told, and Dean laughed quietly. "I know it's gotta be killing you, taking it slow like this. I know you love getting your tight ass fucked so hard you can barely breathe."

"Please," Sam whispered through swollen lips. They felt tender, worn raw already by the marks his teeth have left in them. This was torture, slow pressure in and out, heat pooling in his belly, cock aching, begging to be touched. He wasn't sure how much more he could stand.

"You sound so good, Sammy," Dean exhaled, and Sam can't help but feel a thrill at the fact that this was getting to Dean, too. Not that he expected any less, but the way Dean is winding him up like this, making him feel raw and open and unguarded, he needs to know he's not the only one out of control. "Fuck, if I was there, I'd..." Dean stops and Sam hears a soft groan.

"Tell me, Dean" Sam begged voice husky and wavering, "please, tell me what you'd do."

Sam started to move against his fingers, grinding his hips back and forth, shoving himself down on them, fucking himself as hard as he can. When he closed his eyes, he could see Dean doing this to him, and it made his body shudder with lust.

Dean hesitated, silence on the other end piercing through the sex haze that swirled in Sam's brain. He took a breath that Sam could almost feel through the line, voice a rough growl, darker than Sam's ever heard it. "I'd cuff your arms above your head and put a blindfold on you so you could only feel, not anticipate. I'd pin your shoulders under my knees and fuck your mouth so deep you wouldn't have a hope or prayer of breathing. I'd choke you out on my cock then revive you and do it all over again. Then, I'd use the bondage tape to truss you up like a Thanksgiving turkey. I'd fuck you with my huge cock and a pocket rocket so hard you'd beg me for mercy, beg me to let you come and then I'd fuck you some more. I'd give you my cock and make you take it like I know you really want to, my big cock whore. Pull the chain, Sammy. I want you to stretch your nipples and feel the bite and burn." Dean rasped in his ear.

Sam's whole body shivered in response, spine arching into his own fingers, sharp moan cutting off in a gasp as his fingers stroked over his sweet spot and he tugged on the chain. "Christ, Dean, want you to fuck me," Sam panted, sweat dripping down his cheek, his jaw. "Want you to fuck me just like that, right now." He angled his fingers, quick, rough friction, hips thrusting, twisting. He's not being careful anymore, too gone with the sound of Dean's voice, imagining Dean fucking him within an inch of his life.

"Flirting with that pretty blond today, ah Sammy. I wonder what she would think if she could see you now. Spread out, begging for me to fuck you so hard you could't walk straight after. Think she'd still want you if she knew how much of a slut you are for my cock?"

"I. Oh, God." Sam was barely able to talk; his fingers still slid in and out of his ass. His cock so hard it was throbbing and painful and his teeth almost sliced into his lower lip. "I don't care what she would think. I just want your cock inside me. I want you to fuck me raw, fuck me all night."

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end, and Dean purred, "That's my boy, Sammy. I'm gonna give you a little reward. You can add another finger. I want to hear how it feels."

"Can I touch myself now?" Sam begged between clenched teeth, "Can I touch my cock? Please, Dean, I'm so fucking hard and I need to come."

He stretched himself, got a third finger inside and Jesus Christ, it's almost too much. He can't stop the noises he's making, hopes the walls are real thick, because he couldn't control himself now even if he tried to. He was too far gone for any hope of holding back or reining in.

"Tell me first, my eager cock slut" Dean's voice was thick with need, and Sam wished he could see him right now. Wished he could sink down on Dean's cock, fuck himself on it, let Dean fuck his mouth with it. Anything. He was raw with need. "Tell me," Dean repeated, "what it feels like now. Fucking yourself like this. Doing it for me."

"Feels," he grunted, shoving his hips down hard against his hands, "God, it feels fucking perfect." The words stung, felt like too much truth, but it wasn't like he could lie, writhing here on the ends of his fingers, with Dean's voice hot and deep and so fucking right pouring over him like liquid fire.

"Perfect. Mmmm...You've earned another reward, my eager cock slut" Dean's voice was smooth as silk and almost gentle. "Go on, Baby, stroke your cock."

Sam wrapped his fingers around himself, cried out at how damn good it felt. His cock twitched eagerly in his hand needing this, needing release.

"God, such a pretty picture in my head, Sammy. You on all fours, ass fucked open and jerking yourself, long fingers wrapped around your own cock." Dean's breath was getting shorter, and Sam could tell Dean was on the edge of losing control. He stroked harder feeling his own orgasm building knowing he's going to come buckets.

"Sam tell me," Dean inhaled sharply through his nose, and his voice sounds like honey dipped pure sex. "When you were flirting with that girl did you think about who your ass belongs to? Did you think about this conversation? How I was going to make you fuck yourself open on your own fingers tonight until you begged me to come? How you were going to do every single thing I told you? How I was going to make you feel?"

Sam was pretty sure he was going to bite his own lip off. "Fuck. Yes, Dean"

"Knew you were, you fucking cock slut. I should make you wear a butt plug so every time you think about flirting with someone else, you feel me. So all you can do is squirm while the girls fawns all over you. You'd like that wouldn't you, Sammy? Open wide and ready for my cock any hour of the day or night. I know you'd love it!"

The thought of it made Sam nearly frantic with need. Hell yes, he wanted it. That reminder that he belonged to Dean twenty four-fucking-seven. His hand sped up, stripping his cock with long, fast strokes and his hair was dripping sweat down onto the quilt.

"God, _Dean_, fuck. I. _Please_. Please, please. Dean." He couldn't even think about what he was saying now, just making noise, and he worked his fingers furiously, stroking his cock hard, squeezing the base. He knew Dean wouldn't let him come yet but Jesus, he's so close. "I need to come."

"Not just yet. Stop touching yourself and open the leather case. Take out the dildo and the lube. Now, lay on your back and fuck yourself with it." Dean growled.

Sam almost came then and there, from the sound of Dean's voice. He hurried to do as Dean commanded. He had to grip the head of his cock _hard_ as he shoved the huge rubber cock in inch by inch, his ass stretched out so full and tight around it. It was so fucking good, and it was breaking him. He found enough breath to beg. "Please, Dean, gonna fucking kill me. Oh God, so hot. I'll do anything just let me come." Sam voice bordered on a whine as he worked the rubber prick deeper inside him.

"You asked for this, Sammy," Dean husked, voice like sin, "touching that girl, pretending you don't belong to anyone. God, I can just see you writhing there, huge cock disappearing inside you. Think you can take all of it? Think you can get all twelve inches in your ass like a fucking whore?"

Dean's breathing was audible now, panting, his voice getting more growly and fierce. Sam could feel how turned on Dean was, could hear him on the other end of the line taking quick panting breaths. Sam worked the dildo in deeper so close to coming, he could taste it "Jesus Christ," he moaned, "you make me so fucking crazy, Dean."

He could hear Dean's breath catch, but he growled out, "Not yet, Sammy. Not gonna let you come yet. I've gotta hear how much you want it."

Sam was practically writhing on the bed sheets now, screwing himself with the huge rubber cock and barely conscious of anything he was doing. He felt completely out of control, frantic, and he couldn't even imagine how Dean must feel right now, picturing this, controlling it.

"Wish I could film this," he ground out, "ah, God. So you could see."

"Such a fucking tease, Sammy. You're just trying to push me right the fuck over the edge, aren't you, my eager cock slut. You think if you make me come, I'll let you come. Oh, Baby, if you only knew..." Dean purred deeply into Sam's ear.

"Jesus," Sam choked out. He pulled his knees up to his chest, fast and tight, with a firm grip on the dildo. He pushed, grunting into the phone. Fuck. Fucking _Christ_, it's too much, so much. Unbelievable pressure filling him, stretching him open deeper than he's ever been. There's an inch and a half left and Dean's whispering in his ear, "_Come on, yeah, fucking do it_. It'll be like fucking Jeff Stryker!"

He keeps pushing, straining, holding back the sound trapped in his throat. He pushed in slow, twisting, rocking onto the rubber cock, until he's got the entire huge dildo inside himself.

Sam threw his head back, he could feel the sweat trickling down his forehead onto his cheeks, his jaw clenched tight and he felt like he couldn't fucking breathe. Dean told him to move it in and out, "Just a little, come on Sammy, you can do it. So fucking hot, you don't even know, Baby." Sam did it, flexed, moved and God, it was so fucking intense that he wanted to scream and crawl out of his skin.

"Dean. I..." He could hardly speak, his mouth was dry and his throat felt tight and constricted and there was so much sensation, it was too much. Felt so fucking raw, so naked and desperate for... God, he didn't even know anymore. Barely knew his own fucking name. His skin was prickling all over and he really felt like he was going to fucking die.

"God, Sammy. You can't even talk can you? So full and feeling so much. Damn, I wish I could see it. That huge cock shoved deep inside your body, you shaking and sweating, cock all hard, dripping, needing to come. I can't fucking wait to see it." Dean's voice was thick with emotion.

"Dean." It was all he could manage. Breathing was like dying, the flex of his lungs and muscles sending bursts of pleasure exploding all through him every time. Impaled on a huge thick prick and it's the most glorious fucking thing he thinks he has ever felt.

"I can't believe you did this for me, Sammy." Dean's voice was raw, ragged, edging on desperate. Sam can't think what it means, barely understands the words. "So good," Dean whispered, "So fucking good. I want you to come for me, now. Come on, Sammy, let me hear it!"

"I. I don't think I can." It's too much, felt like all he was now is sensation, like his strength and his energy have all been stripped away and all that's left is this. The huge cock inside him, filling him, doesn't feel like he could even touch his cock right now because it felt so good it fucking _hurt_.

"You can." Dean coaxed, gently, "You fucking love it. Come on, do it. Get yourself off, Sammy, for me."

Sam was whimpering, almost keening. He removed the cock ring and grabbed his throbbing shaft, starting to stroke in steady measured movements. It was so hard and hot, and he jerked himself with slow, even strokes, thumb brushing across the wet head, making him shiver.

"Yeah. That's it. Fucking do it, wanna hear you scream, Baby." Dean sounded like he's barely managing to speak, and Sam can hear the raw lust in his voice and that made Sam insane with need.

That was all it took to send him over the edge, fingers squeezing tight under the crown as the first surge hits him, fast, hard and hot. Sam came, head crashing back against the wall, mouth open, jagged bursts of pleasure ripping through him, so sharp and hard they _hurt_. He could feel his body contracting around the dildo, clenching so tight with every pulse, explosions of sparks back and forth, incredible pleasure building higher and higher, feeding in a loop until he's screaming, body thrashing against the bed, can't even stop, can't even help it, doesn't matter that it just made everything even more intense.

He was totally gone, lost to sensation, the whole world narrowed down to his ass and cock, Dean's voice breathing ragged into his ear, "Fuck yes, so fucking hot, Jesus Christ, Sammy."

All he could see were spots of color behind his eyes. He couldn't find any breath, cock pulsing endlessly over his trembling fist, whole body quivering and fuck, he can't take it anymore, too much, so good, God. His lungs forced him to breathe, and it just set off a whole new series of contractions, electric sparks shooting all through him. He had to release it somehow so Sam screamed out a raw, naked sound and heard Dean gasp and hiss out a string of curses in his ear.

He came down slow, quaking and quivering, barely aware of anything except the twitches of pleasure wracking his body, Dean's rough voice strained and whispering how good he was. Dean praised him lavishly virtually petting and soothing him over the air waves.

Sam was a hot mess drenched in sweat, stuck to the sheets, come drying on his belly, huge rubber cock still inside him. "Dean," he breathed out. His lover's name sent another sliver of pleasure riding up his spine. It was all he could say, all he could think.

"Are you okay, Sammy?" Dean asked real concern in his voice.

Sam licked his lips, found them dry. "Never been better."

Dean laughed, low and throaty. "Then get that rubber cock out of your ass and open the door."

"That might take a while." Sam winced as he pulled it out, slow and steady. "I think I've forgotten how to use my legs. Or y'know, my brain."

"Open the door now, Sammy."

The command in Dean's voice was clear and Sam walked on wobbly legs to the door forgetting that he is naked and his chest is covered in come. He swung the door open and saw Dean standing there with his duffel in his hand. Sam looked at him, his eyes comically wide. He thought he must be hallucinating because how the hell could Dean be here?

"Surprise!" Dean exclaimed smirk firmly in place. He took a few steps forward and kicked the door shut behind him.

Sam backed up toward the bed. His mind was still reeling cause Dean was here. How was that possible? Suddenly there was wind and a feeling of electricity in the air. Sam stared at Dean a question in his eyes that wouldn't pass his lips.

"Hey, Angelcakes! Lose the clothes!" Dean ordered Castiel who had appeared at the foot of the bed.

Sam turned to see Cas dutifully removing his clothes and he thought maybe this was a dream. He must have passed out with that huge dildo up his ass! He turned back and was surprised to see Dean standing there naked. His cock was rock hard curved up against his belly and leaking precome down his abs. Sam bit his bottom lip and whimpered.

"Angelcakes on the bed on your back. Sammy you're gonna ride his cock facing me." Dean had been looking forward to this all night. He could barely conceal his excitement.

Castiel got into place and Sam climbed on the bed still thinking he must be dreaming cause dear Christ, Cas and Dean both! A thought formed in Sam's sex addled brain. "Dean, did Cas..."

"Yeah, Sammy, he heard every word." Dean answered with a self satisfied smile.

Sam got harder just thinking about that cause fuck, Cas was listening to them the whole freaking time! He got in position over Castiel's rigid prick, his eyes never left Dean's as he pushed himself down onto the shaft. Dean's breath caught as he watched Castiel's cock disappear inch by inch into Sam. Dean was glad he still had the cock ring on or he would have been spewing come across the room. Sam braced his hands on Castiel's thighs and started to pull up and push down on Castiel's throbbing prick. Once Sam got his groove on he added a circular hip movement and a little shimmy that simulated a lap dance. Cas had to bite his lip hard to hold back his orgasm.

"Don't you even think about coming, Angelcakes!" Dean snarled and Cas flinched a little at the steel edge of that voice. "Sam, stop."

Sam was completely impaled on Cas when he stopped, wondering if he had done something wrong. Sam could see the naked raw lust in Dean's eyes and shivered. What was he going to do?

"Lean back against, Cas and pull your knees up to your chest. Angelcakes grab Sam behind the knees and spread him open wide, I'm coming in." Dean's voice was a deep growl that brooked no arguments or hesitation.

Cas did as he was told. He loved the feel of Sam's wet tight heat locked around his cock gripping him sweet as sin. He started to fuck into Sam. His hips rocked up and curled as he pushed in deep waiting for Dean to join him. The thought of it made him moan and shove his hips harder.

Dean's eyes were blown black and hungry. His teeth were sunk into his plump lower lip as he watched Cas thrusting in and out of Sam's ass. Sam's head was tilted back, falling against Castiel's shoulder, mouth open, eyes locked onto Dean, completely debauched. He was moaning softly as he watched Dean approach the bed.

Dean crawled across the bed with feline grace. He rose up on his knees between Sam's legs his eyes never leaving Sam's as he grabbed his cock and guided it, nudging between Sam's thighs.

"Fuck yeah," Sam groaned.

Dean pushed inside slow, cock head dragging against the underside of Castiel's prick and he shuddered, bit down on his lower lip. The velvet heat and friction made him hiss as he pushed further in. Hot slide and drag against Castiel's cock.

Cas closed his eyes, electric sparks of pleasure sweeping through him at the feel of Dean's cock against his own. He twisted his hips and fucked Sam harder, fingers leaving bruises against the tender undersides of Sam's thighs. Sweating, grunting, huge cock rubbing against his, and Dean snaked thick fingers around Sam's obscenely hard prick, stroking him as he thrust deep and hard, filling Sam again and again. Sam was moaning, trying to writhe inside the iron circle of Castiel's arms.

Cas turned his face, teeth biting at the thin skin of Sam's throat. Sam was lost in utter ecstasy, whimpering, arching eagerly to take the two cocks slamming inside him, greedy and begging wordlessly for more. It made Castiel's dick twitch, the way Sam needed this, the way he loved this. He looked down, watched Dean stroke up the line of Sam's cock as he fucked him, body rocking into him again and again.

"Fuck me harder," Sam whispered, muscles straining, body sweating.

Dean snatched his hand from Sam's cock, sunk his thick fingers into the flesh of Sam's ass and drove home deep, Sam's whole body rocked with the force of it. Castiel matched him, stroke for stroke until they were both ramming his ass almost violently hard, Sam desperately tried to twist between them, mouth open in a constant moan of pleasure.

They took him hard and fast, fucked him ruthlessly, cocks rubbing and sliding in and out until Sam was almost insensate, begging with tiny sounds, head lolling against the bed. Sam felt totally incredible, stretched so wide and full. Cas was biting down hard on his lip trying to hold back his orgasm a little longer. Dean slid against his dick inside Sam's body. Dean looked down at Cas and smiled, mouth red, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling cause he was in the fucking zone now, baby. Dean reached underneath and stroked his fingers over the full, round tightness of Castiel's balls, and Cas groaned, eyelids fluttering. He's so fucking close to losing it.

Dean pressed down on top of both of them, body moving like a snake as he continued to drill into Sam. He grabbed Sam's face between his hands and looked him over.

"Just look at you my big cock whore. Mouth all red and used," he purred. "Such a pretty filthy slut, Sammy." Dean bit into Sam's lower lip, twisted it between his teeth and slammed his sinuous hips into him, jolting both of them with the force behind it.

"It's always better with a touch of pain, isn't it, Sammy?" Dean taunted, knowing exactly how much Sam loved this, darkly gloating over giving it to him. He sat up again, grabbed Sam's weeping cock with both hands, squeezing hard. Castiel had to hold on tight to keep Sam from sitting bolt upright.

"Oh Fuck," Sam groaned, trying desperately to lift his hips into Dean's vice-tight grip. Castiel knew it had to hurt, but Sam was more turned on than ever, breathlessly begging for more, harder, faster.

"Such a cock slut, Sammy," Dean purred. "All stretched out on both our cocks begging us to fuck you harder. You look so beautiful and feel so fucking good you deserve a reward. Come, Sammy. I wanna watch you."

Sam's whole body clamped down like a velvet vice, ass clenching around their cocks, squeezing gloriously hard, and he came, spurting long pearly strands all over his stomach and chest while Dean and Castiel pounded into him. Castiel felt it build fast, wildfire in his belly, balls tightening, and then he was coming inside Sam, crushing Sam against him, pumping fast and deep. He sunk his teeth into the meat of Sam's shoulder and bit down hard enough to taste blood. Sam was trying to buck, sharp cry of pain that bordered on pleasure, and Sam came even harder, muscles locking down around Castiel's cock and convulsing, milking him until they were both shivering, trembling, gasping for breath.

Dean yanked out, leaving both of them twitching, and climbed up Sam's body until he could straddle them, sticky, glistening cock pushed against Sam's mouth.

Sam opened for it eagerly, sucked it in with a swirl of pink tongue, whimpering at the taste of himself and Castiel's come. Cas let go of Sam's legs, felt them fall limply on either side of his body. Castiel ran his fingers up the inside of Dean's thigh til he found his opening. He pushed two fingers in deep feeling for the sweet spot. Dean was fucking into Sam's mouth with slow sinuous strokes of his hips when Cas found the bundle of nerves and pushed against it steadily with increasing pressure.

Dean came with a roar, cock thrust to the base inside Sam's mouth, muscles clenched around Castiel's fingers, hips twisting as Cas curled his fingertips against the sweet spot inside him sending him into another round of shivering tremors.

Later, Dean was laying between Sam and Castiel absently stroking their hair and thinking about a shower threesome when Castiel's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Why did you touch the girl, Sam?" Cas asked. His inquisitive blue eyes locked onto Sam's blue, green, gold orbs.

"He didn't." Dean answered.

Castiel's head turned so he could catch Dean's eye, "Then why did he say he touched her?"

"So he could have this." Dean explained indicating the three of them with a wave of his hand.

Cas thought about that for a moment. It was crazy but in the wild weird world of Winchester it made perfect sense.


End file.
